Chasing the Sun
by wrestlebuddy
Summary: Ever wonder what goes on behind the scenes when it comes to WWE superstars or Divas. Some are friends, some are more then friends and some are not friendly at all.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello ladies. Just trying a new story out – I hope you will love it. Please leave me a review and I'll get the next chapter up. I've already written a few chapters but seeing how everyone likes this, we'll see if I get more up. **

Another night of Monday Night Raw was coming to an end. Sheamus waited at the Gorilla position, he had just come from a tag team match with John Cena as his partner. With their losing rivals Big Show and Alberto Del Rio coming through the curtain, Cena finally after a last applause came through the curtain and walked toward Sheamus who handed him a bottle of water.

"Great crowd, Boston" said Sheamus, still catching his breath.

"It's good to be home" said John as he sipped his water, "Get to see my parents, my brothers – maybe even Liz."

The former WWE champion was referring to his newly divorced wife. Sheamus found the topic of John's marriage as a sort of taboo that he didn't feel comfortable to talk about, but stood by his friend. "You sure you want to see her?"

John nodded, "Sure – I mean she still means a lot to me and I just want to see that she's ok. She was my wife after all and she got me through some tough times."

Sheamus smiled, "You're a good man, Fella." He patted John's back, causing John to almost choke on his water.

"Thanks."

"I'm going for a shower – I'll catch up with you later?" said Sheamus as he began sprinting off.

John smirked, "I know who you're going to see."

The Irishman stopped in his tracks immediately and turned around, "I don't know what you're talking about, Fella."

He chuckled and shook his head, "Nothing – just go do what you got to do."

Sheamus raised an eyebrow and then shook his head at his friend, then made his way to his locker room.

…..

"Great match tonight, Natalya" said a young, petite female, who held out her hand. Her hair was long and dark, tied up into a bun. Her brown skin was wet, her body wrapped in a towel. "It was a real pleasure to have gotten a victory over the great Natalya Neidhart."

The women's locker room was packed with women trying to shower and get ready to leave. No one seemed to notice the two divas encounter. Natalya looked at her sternly and then her lips formed a smile, she then shook the girl's hand firmly. "Congratulations Amina – you did a great job."

Amina blushed, a compliment from one of her idols. "Thank you, Natalya."

"Call me Nattie" she said as she gave her a smile. Amina nodded. "We can talk about your match against Tamina, tomorrow?"

Amina grinned, "Absolutely! … I mean of course."

Natalya gave another kind smile and left the locker room. Amina was feeling great. She put on her clothes, packed her bags and trudged her things toward the bus that was waiting outside. On the way she bumped into the chest of someone. A large, broad chest at that, Amina had to regain her balance before she caught who she had stumbled into.

"Are you alright?" voiced a concerned, British accent.

Amina glanced up and focused her brown eyes to see that it was the much anticipated Wade Barrett who she had walked into. "I'm so sorry – I was just feeling a little excited that it must have blurred my vision. I am really sorry."

"It's no problem" said Wade, "You're Amina, right?"

She nodded, "Yes. It's good to have you back, Wade."

"Wade?!" shouted a female.

Wade hesitated, "I guess I'll be seeing you around."

She nodded and flashed him a smile before Wade left her. He stopped in front of this tall, shapely woman who had her hands on her hips, her layered hair was light brown, her incensed eyes were dark brown and her skin was caramel. She looked deeply annoyed.

"I'm sorry, Josephine" said Wade apologetically to her.

"I've been waiting for 40 minutes! May I remind you that you didn't even have a match, yet I did" yelled Josephine as she crossed her arms.

"Yes I saw – the new number one contender for the Layla's title. I'm proud of you" he said.

"What took you so long?" she asked. "Too busy scouring the new talent?" She was referring to his encounter with Amina.

"I'm sorry, I just got some news" said Wade, his expression suddenly turning glum.

"Couldn't you wait to hear this news before you made your best friend wait at the catering table for 40 minutes?!" she was still angry.

"Beth… Beth dumped me" whispered Wade.

Josephine's eyes grew wide and her loud voice turned shrill. "What?" she whimpered.

"She went back with Punk" he muttered. Josephine put her hands to her mouth, regretting being so mad at him. She leapt her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"It's her loss" she said as she let him go, "Glamazon or not – you were good for her."

"She doesn't seem to think so" he whispered. He hated showing emotion toward anyone.

Josephine linked her arms with his and the two began walking toward the bus. "You'll find a great girl – who knows where she is."

"Maybe it's you" said Wade, "It would be so much easier if it was."

She shook her head, "Nice try but it isn't me."

"It's going to be a little hard, with Beth and Punk together – everyone always preferred her with him then me" sighed Wade.

Josephine tightened her grip, "You have me! You're forgetting that I beat Beth tonight. If you ask me she lost twice tonight."

Wade smiled at his friend, "Thank you Josephine." She shrugged her shoulders and the two made their way toward the bus.

….

Sheamus made his way to his locker room. He closed the door and felt a feminine hand placed on his back. He span around to see Natalya gazing at him. Her eyes moved from his eyes, to his neck, his shoulders, his chest, his abdominals and then his rising composition that was in his trunks.

"I've been waiting for you" she spoke.

He threw his World Heavyweight title on the table and placed his hands on Natalya's hips before laying her neck with kisses. She moaned in glee. He then pushed her against the wall, where he began to quickly undo her belt buckle and then pulls down her jeans. He slinked his fingers through the side of her underwear, while she whipped down his trunks. Sheamus lifted the petite female and her legs cradles around his hips she began to straddle him. Before the two were interrupted by a knocking on the door.

"Sheamus! We're waiting on you bro!" called Randy Orton from outside the door, "Hurry up!"

Natalya quietly slinked herself off the Irishman and pulled her clothes back on. Sheamus quickly pulled his trunks up. "Just give me five minutes" called Sheamus.

"Alright – I'll wait for you out here" called Randy.

Natalya shook her head hesitantly. "Make him leave!" she whispered anxiously to Sheamus.

"I'll be fine, Fella" said Sheamus, "I'll just grab a car if the bus leaves. You go ahead – you need to get some sleep before your morning radio interviews."

"Okay… by the way have you see Nattie around? Tyson says that she's not on the bus yet" said Randy.

Sheamus smirked at Natalya, "I wouldn't have a clue where that woman is, probably gawking over shoes." Natalya glared evilly at him.

"I'll have another look for her then, otherwise you two can take a car together" called Randy, "I'll see you later."

Sheamus leaned his ear toward the door, hoping that Randy had left. He sighed as he frowned at Natalya.

"There's no way I'm taking a car with you. But it's nice to hear that Tyson is looking for me…. even though he broke my heart" she spoke.

"Whatever – you know I hate lying to my friends about this" said Sheamus, "Are you sure you want to keep doing this? Maybe we should tell people?"

"TELL THEM WHAT? That we've been sleeping together just for fun? Do you want to cause problems – you know when we started this thing you were very open to keeping this between us" she said.

"I just hate lying to people."

"But that doesn't make you stop, I mean you can't stop – can you?" she said, "You haven't been with a woman in ages and admit it, these two months with me have been better than being alone."

"Come on Nattie. You love Tyson so why mess around with me – it's hurting you more than anything. Just get back together with him. He obviously still cares for you" said Sheamus.

The blonde Canadian, tried to hide the tears. "We'll continue this tomorrow."

Sheamus sighed as he watched her leave his locker room.

….


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks girls so much for the reviews, follows and favourites. This chapter is much longer and gives a bit more of depth to the characters. Enjoy and please review. **

"Josephine, Josephine," called a screechy voice from across the room. Josephine was stretching out and preparing for her title match tonight against Layla.

She looked up to see Rosa Mendes; the Latina beauty was strutting toward her, "Josephine!"

"What is it?" Josephine asked, growing annoyed with her shouting.

"They cancelled your match against Layla!" she proclaimed.

"WHAT?" she yelled, "But I thought they wanted it for Raw! How could they?"

"They decided to move it up to the Night of Champions pay per view – which is kind of better. They'll have to build your feud with Lay" said Rosa.

She slouched on the bench, "I guess – but I was so pumped for tonight. Am I even going to be on tonight?"

Rosa shrugged her shoulders, "I'm not sure –I just came to tell you that. Luckily Epico and Primo have a tag match which I need to be ready for, so I'll see you later." Rosa looked back at Josephine's long face, "Don't worry; they'll put you on for something." With that Rosa left her.

That didn't really make Josephine feel any better but she'd have to be positive. "You're going to be okay, Josephine" she said to herself. She sighed and then walked outside of the room where she spotted a fresh face who grinned as she spotted the number one contender. "Amina, right?" she said as she approached her, "I'm Josephine."

"I know" she said, "I'm sorry they cancelled your match – but I'm kind of not."

Josephine raised her eyebrow, "You're not?"

Amina chuckled trying not to give the wrong impression, "I mean – they cancelled my match with Tamina on Superstars earlier so now we're tagging together tonight. You and me versus Natalya and Layla – should be good fun."

"We are?" said Josephine, feeling a little foolish. "I'm sorry I just get a little serious all the time."

"It's okay – I'm the same. This job means everything to me – I'm going to do everything I can to make sure I keep it" she said.

Josephine smiled – it was refreshing to hear, "Hey do you want to maybe share a coffee later. We could get to know each other a little better?"

"That would be great!" Amina said, "I'd love to."

"Great we can go after the match" said Josephine.

…..

Sheamus was sitting in his locker room; he was going to have a match later against Dolph Ziggler. He heard the door open and there was Natalya. "Hey there" she said as she sat on his thigh.

He sighed, "Look Nattie…"

She pressed her finger to his lips. Then kissed him hard, pressing her breasts to his chest. Her fingers brushed against his white skin. Her tongue swirled through his mouth and Sheamus succumbed to her. He pressed his hands on her thighs and pushed her legs to his either side. The two continued to kiss and Natalya could feel Sheamus growing hard on her. She laughed wickedly.

"Down boy – I have a tag match to get to" she spoke before pulling away from him.

He stared at her blankly. First she was into him and then she was freezing cold.

"Your hotel room or mine tonight? Mine I think" she said before leaving.

He watched her leave and then sighed as he ran his hands through his hair. How had he got himself into this?

….

"Great hold on Layla – if you keep that up. I'm sure you'll win the title" said Amina as she took a seat. The show was done and everyone was back at the hotel. There was a café still open in their hotel, which Josephine and Amina visited.

"Thanks. But I want to know how you can do those dives. That's got to take a lot out of you" said Josephine as she sipped her Chai Tea Latte.

"I'll tell you a secret" she said.

"Yeah!" said Josephine who was getting overly excited.

"I got some training from Lita – when I was starting out" she said, "It was pretty amazing."

"Lita! But how?!" Josephine asked in complete shock, "She's my idol! She made me want to do this."

"Just someone put me in contact with her" she said. She didn't make a big deal out of it at all. "Anyway, how do you like it here?"

Josephine sighed, "It's my dream. But sometimes it can become frustrating, if you feel stuck or like you're not getting anywhere. I begin to miss my family who are at home – but you kind of create your own small family here."

Amina smiled. "That's nice. I've always dreamt to be here – I'm going to try and do everything I can to make my mark."

Josephine enjoyed Amina's passion – it was something she felt very few Divas seemed to have these days. "I think we're going to be good friends" said Josephine.

"I'm glad" said Amina, "I really just want to focus on me and my career – you're going to be my greatest asset."

The night was growing late. "Think we should get some sleep?" said Josephine.

"Yeah, but you are so fun" said Amina, "It's good to have someone to talk to."

"You too. You know I heard about how you put your hand out to Natalya. I grew a lot of respect for you for that" she said.

Amina blushed, "Well she's my superior really, she's one of my idols. It was great to be just in her presence."

Josephine agreed as she stood up and they walked up into the elevator. They got to their floor and moved in different directions. "Alright I'll see you tomorrow" said Josephine.

"Good night" waved Amina happily.

….

The gym was stocked with male wrestlers - mornings were when the males went mad. Josephine had to search hard through the allocation just to find Wade. She spotted Justin Gabriel on the treadmill.

"Hey Justin!" she yelled.

The South African almost fell off his treadmill at the sight of her but quickly recovered before she could see. "Oh hey Josephine" he said, smiling at her.

"Have you seen Wade?" she asked.

"He's probably near the weights" he said. "Anything I can help you with?"

She smiled politely, "No that's ok, Justin." She moved through the crowd toward the weights but couldn't find the Englishman anywhere. Something bright flashed in her eyes and she noticed the large gold title belt that was placed to the side. She looked around if anyone was watching her and then held the World Heavyweight title in her hands. It was very heavy; she placed it on her shoulder and then stared at herself in the mirror and grinned. She shook her head at herself, feeling foolish. She traced her fingers over the name plate where it said the title holder's name.

"It looks better on you."

Josephine spun around and her face looked as though it had lost all of its colour. "Oh… Hello Sheamus."

"The belt looks really good with you" said Sheamus, "I'm sure you'll beat Layla at the pay per view and get the belt for yourself. You were great last night."

"You watched _my _match?" she asked.

He grinned, "Of course Josephine - you're a really talented wrestler." He gave her a wink and suddenly Josephine felt disoriented – something she wasn't used to.

She put both her arms behind her back and pinched herself slightly, just so she knew that this was reality. She felt someone circle his hand tightly to her wrist. It was Wade. "Don't you think you got some more weights to lift" he interrupted.

"We were just talking" said Sheamus, "It's nothing for you to worry about, Barrett."

"I think it does" he said bitterly.

Sheamus smirked at the Englishman and then looked down at Josephine, "It was nice talking to you, Josephine."

She smiled and Wade pulled her to the other side of the room – further away from Sheamus. "What were you doing talking to him?" stressed Wade, "Just the sound of his name gets me angry."

"But he's so…" she spoke.

"WHAT?" glared Wade.

She sighed as she gave another look at Sheamus, "Nothing."

"So… you friends with Amina yet?" he asked.

"Amina?" she questioned, "Why do YOU want to know?"

Wade stammered, "Oh you know… she's new so I just wanted to see how things were."

"Well they're fine – she's really awesome. We're going to hang out tonight. We were chatting about how we obviously loved women's wrestling before so we're having a wrestling movie night kind of thing in my hotel room" she said.

"Maybe I could come?" he smirked.

"Um… Why!"

"I enjoy women's wrestling as well" he said.

She rolled her eyes, "No."

"I'm just joking, Josephine" he said as he placed his hand in her hair to mess it.

She slapped his arm. "You are so frustrating, Wade!"

He laughed, "Alright – I'll see you later. No more speaking to the pasty white guy."

Josephine sighed, "Yes Dad."

….

"Next time use more of those dives – because the crowd was really into it" advised Natalya. "You did a great job in the tag match even though I had to lose, because of Layla."

Amina gushed, "Thank you and thank you for helping me."

"It's no problem" she said grinning, "Anything you need, please call me."

"I will" she said excitedly. Natalya looked a little tired. "It must be frustrating not being able to get any wins or getting the title back."

Natalya shrugged, "I'll be back."

"Well – at least you have Tyson. We've spoken a couple of times and he's a really nice guy" said Amina.

Natalya looked petrified, "Um… Tyson told me that he wanted a break. So we haven't been together for a few months."

Amina bit her lip, hating herself for even bringing him up. It was none of her business. "I shouldn't have even said anything."

"No it's alright – I still love him. It's just hard working here together. But I hate him for wanting this break" said Natalya, "I don't know what I did wrong."

"Trust me, all guys are jerks. I've been there."

Natalya shook her head and resumed her calm, positive self. She glanced at her watch, "Hey aren't you meeting up with Josephine tonight."

Amina was shocked when she checked the time, "Oh yeah. Time just seemed to fly by. We're going to stay up and watch some old women's wrestling matches. Would you like to come?"

She looked guilty, "Um… I'd love to but I have somewhere else I have to be."

"That's cool" said Amina, "Thank you for the advice."

"No problem Amina, any time."

Josephine just came back from a match against Eve. They were performing at a house show tonight. She wiped the sweat of her face and sat down on one of the giant speakers that were backstage. She gulped down the bottle of water that she had picked up from the Gorilla area. She spotted the Irishman talking to a couple of guys which included; Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase Jr.

She hoped that maybe if he saw that she was around maybe he'd talk to her again. She'd never told anyone but she harvested some major feelings for him but she didn't feel like he would want to be with her at all. They had never talked or interacted before today and they had been working in the company for a couple of years. Wade always badmouthed him because Wade being Wade had a natural hate for the Irish. But Josephine had always thought there was something there that made her lose control of herself whenever she spotted him.

But before she could do anything, the intimidating Glamazon was looking not so intimidating. "Can we talk?"

She sighed and stood up, "What do you want to talk about, Beth?"

"I just want to see that Wade is okay. How is he?" she asked sincerely.

"He's heartbroken" said Josephine honestly, "But you know him, he never likes to show emotion."

"You know I never meant to hurt him" said Beth. "I don't want you to think ill of me either."

She shook her head, "I could never think that. I knew your heart was always with Punk. But you know Wade did really like you and I told you not to go out with him – he was just a rebound right?"

Beth looked at her remorsefully, "I did like him – just not in love."

Josephine knew that Beth was just confused and she didn't really mean to hurt Wade, "Don't worry. He has me, he'll be alright."

Beth grinned, "Are you sure you two shouldn't get together?"

If there was anything that Josephine hated more it was when people would say that they would like to see Wade and her to get together. She rolled her eyes, "I just never think about him like that."

"Maybe you two should just try" suggested Beth, "You never know."

"I don't think he's ex-girlfriend should be trying to hook him up with his best friend" she said beginning to feel frustrated, "Just go to Punk before Wade comes – okay."

Beth gave a regrettable smile and then walked off. Josephine sighed and then sat back down on the speaker. She looked across to where Sheamus was but now he was gone. "Of course" she said to herself feeling unlucky.

Amina walked up to her, "Hey Josephine! Ready to go?"

Josephine looked much happier seeing Amina walk up to her, she nodded and two girls left the arena to start their wrestling movie night.

After the show some of the guys decided to go to the bar for a few after hours drinks. Well it was mostly Wade's idea.

"Are you sure you should get another one?" asked Justin. "I mean Heath had one and he's had enough. You've had about six drinks."

Wade skulled the last of his beer and slammed the glass onto the wooden table.

"Make that seven" remarked Justin.

"Shut up Gabriel! I'm a grown man – I can drink if I want to drink."

"Is this about Beth?" asked Heath, "Get over her man – there's plenty of chicks."

Wade glared at him like he was about to kill him for even mentioning her name. He called over the bartender. But he could barely speak. The bartender looked apprehensive about wanting to cut Wade off, because of his huge size.

"I think that you've had enough" stuttered the bartender.

Wade's face turned red, "I'm… definitely… not …done!"

Justin rolled his eyes. He took out Wade's wallet from his pocket and threw 40 dollars toward the bartender. "Keep the change as a tip."

The bartender nodded to Justin. Heath and Justin pulled Wade arms over both their shoulders and dragged him up to his hotel room. "Where would I be…. without you…. guys?" mumbled Wade.

"Maybe Beth dumped you because you drink too much, while Punk is straight edge" suggested Heath.

Justin laughed, "That could be it."

Wade rolled his eyes, "Find… my… key."

"What?" said Heath, "I can never understand you with that damn accent."

"Hotel… key" Wade stumbled.

Heath checked through all of Wade's pockets, this would never happen if Wade was sober. Heath looked at Justin with worry. "Um… I can't find his key" he whispered.

"Are you sure?" asked Justin, "Check again."

"I did!" he said, "What are we going to do now?"

"Who is he rooming with?" asked Justin.

"McIntyre" said Heath rolling his eyes, "You know how crazy he'll get if we disturb he's sleep. How about we leave him with Josephine?"

"We can't do that. That's mean – what if she's sleeping? And anyway – I'm sure she doesn't want some drunk guy sleeping in her room" said Justin.

"Oh don't worry Justin; I'm sure they won't _do anything_ if that's what you're worried about. You don't want him rooming with us, do you?" suggested Heath as they finally made it to the hotel and went up into the elevator.

"I don't know…" hesitated Justin. They placed Wade in the corner of the elevator where he stood straight.

"Oh come off it" preached Heath, "She's still awake anyway; I remember Wade babbling about how she and the new girl were having a sleepover or something."

"Her name is Amina, Heath" said Justin.

"Yeah, yeah Amina – they'll _both _take care of him" he said, "Girls love to do that."

"You have no idea about women" said Justin shaking his head.

….

After climaxing Natalya fell to the side of Sheamus, her heart racing and her breath increasing. She pulled the blanket over her naked body. Sheamus was trying to catch his breath as well. "That was great Nattie" he said.

"It was…" she said, her voice sounding sad.

"Everything okay?" asked Sheamus.

"Yeah – I just want you to go" said Natalya, "Everyone's asleep now. You should leave."

"You can still talk to me, Nat" said Sheamus, "We're still friends."

"Friends?" she asked unkindly.

He nodded. "Well I'd like to think so."

"How can we go back to being friends? We're both deceivers."

Sheamus frowned and then put his clothes back on. "Maybe I should talk to Tyson for you?"

"Don't you dare? I mean it Sheamus – you're just someone I found a different connection with. Someone no one should know about" she said.

He sighed and went to leave. "Maybe we should stop this? It's obviously not working for you – it's making you worse."

She jumped out of bed, pulling the sheet around her body and walked up to him, "I'm really fine. I've never been better." Sheamus still didn't look convinced.

"Anyway… you wouldn't have my body anymore" she said, she grabbed his hand and placed it on one of her bottom cheeks.

Sheamus moved his hand away, "Nat – you're more than this. I might have let loneliness swallow me up in all of this but I can see how this is causing you to be sad."

Natalya stared at him, her eyes growing wet. "So you don't want to be with me?"

"You belong with Tyson. But when you two both fix yourselves up – it'll happen. I'll see you tomorrow."

…

The elevator stopped and the males carried their friend again making sure no one caught them. Sheamus spotted the three hooligans walking through the corridor as he left Natalya's room. He didn't want them to see him and have to explain why he was still up so he rushed to the elevator to get to his room which was on the floor below.

"Well go on and knock" scolded Heath.

"You knock" said Justin, "I don't even want to leave him here."

"Too late now" said Heath as he knocked the door.

Amina opened the door and stared at three in confusion, "Yes?"

Wade's face gleamed as his eyes got a look at her. "Hello there sexy."

Amina raised an eyebrow at the drunken Englishman, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Where's Josephine?" asked Heath. He then smirked, "We have a delivery for her."

Justin shook his head at him.

"She just went to get some food for us" she said. Her eyes stared at the drunken man in the middle who looked like death. "But I guess you can lay him down here."

"Cheers" said Heath.

"I'm… fine" said Wade who pushed the two off him. He stumbled a bit but then balanced his way into the room.

"Are you sure Josephine won't mind him coming in here?" asked Amina as she watched Wade fall onto the bed.

Justin looked remorseful, but Heath didn't regret a thing. "No they're best friends – she'll be fine with it."

"Okay" she said, she felt a little apprehensive about this but guessed that Josephine wouldn't mind but wished she would hurry up.

"Alright goodnight, Miss" said Heath as he left.

Justin moved toward her ear, "Tell Josephine we're sorry. He should just sleep anyway."

Amina nodded to him and then closed the door behind her. This was highly uncomfortable for her. "So… hard night?"

Wade tried taking his shoes off but being as blind as he was he just couldn't do it. Amina sighed and took them off for him. "There you go."

She helped him in to bed and threw the blanket over him. "Why were you drinking anyway? Just living it up a bit too much?" she asked him.

He had his eyes closed so she assumed he had fallen asleep. She sighed and resumed the DVD that she was watching.

….

Josephine had made a quick trip to the Chinese restaurant to get some food. She waited for the elevator and then it opened. "Sheamus?" she said surprised to see the Irishman appear, she hoped that she wasn't dreaming.

Sheamus really wished that she wasn't standing here, but she seemed quite harmless. "Evening Josephine."

"You're up quite late" she said.

He walked out of the elevator. "Well so are you." He stared down at the plastic bag in her hand. "Oh I see – late night munchies."

Josephine blushed, "Something like that."

"I thought I'd actually go to the Chinese place, myself" said Sheamus. "Did you want to join me?"

Her heart dropped, but then she remembered Amina waiting in her room. "I would love to, but I have someone waiting for me." She sighed thinking that was probably the only time the two would both be free and he would be interested in being with her.

Sheamus assumed that it must have been Wade. "That's alright – Goodnight then."

"Night" she said as she stepped into the elevator door. She watched him leave the hotel doors and pressed her back against the wall in misfortune. She pressed number 7 and sulked.

The elevator doors opened again and she was on her floor. Josephine knocked on the door lightly and Amina quickly opened the door. Her eyes glanced at the giant man sleeping in her bed. She walked over and could already smell the beer. She looked back at Amina, "Did _he_ come here?"

"No… Heath and Justin left him here. They said you would be okay with it."

"If there is one thing you want to learn from this business – it's too never listen to Heath Slater" she said as she began placing the food that she brought on the table.

Amina smiled, "I see."

"I just can't believe he got drunk" said Josephine as she crossed her arms and stared at him.

"Does he always do this?" asked Amina.

Josephine shook his head, "No… well he and Beth were dating and she broke up with him. My friend has his ways of dealing with it."

Amina blushed in embarrassment, she had been wrong to think the way she had about him. "Oh I feel for him. Break ups are really difficult."

Josephine hadn't heard a word by Amina as she grabbed the pillow and began drumming Wade's head with it. "Get up, Wade! Get your drunken ass up!"

"Alright, alright" he began saying as he slowly came to his senses. "Where am I?"

The girls looked at each other in disapproval, "You're in Josephine's hotel room" said Amina.

"What are you doing getting drunk over a girl, you're better than that" said Josephine, "Plus… you've ruined our movie night!"

"Sorry" said Wade sincerely as he patted his head.

"It's alright we'll do this some other time" said Amina, "He should get some sleep. We should too. It was fun Josephine and it was good to see you again, Wade."

Wade smiled as he watched her leave then he looked embarrassed, "Was she here the whole time?"

"Well yeah… your two buddies left you here with her. You should thank her for looking after you" said Josephine.

"I am such an idiot" said Wade sadly, "I just thought maybe if I drank I would forget about her – but I still miss her."

Josephine sat next to him on the bed, "You're not an idiot-but drinking your sorrows away isn't going to help."

"Sorry about ruining your movie night" said Wade, "Haven't been a very good friend lately."

"It's okay… oh! Are you hungry? I have some Chinese food" she said. She then remembered Sheamus and her expression looked defeated.

"Yeah I could go for some food" he said. He noticed her sad trance. He shook his arm in front her face, "Hey!"

"Sorry… just thinking about something" she said coming out of her day dream, "It's there. I'm going to go to bed. Just please DON'T vomit." She slinked into bed and closed her eyes – her dreams filled with the moments she had spent with the Irishman who had seemed to have taken her heart.

Wade chuckled, "I promise." He patted her head and then went to eat the Chinese food that she had brought.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the early morning; everyone was leaving the hotel and getting on the bus. Amina was sitting by herself, she was ready to go. She was definitely a morning person with her bright eyes ready for the day.

Wade spotted her as he walked through the aisle, "Is this seat taken?"

She smiled and shook her head. He sat down next to her and placed a bag of his in the compartment above their seat. "You feeling better this morning?" she asked him, reminding him of his drunken state.

He chuckled in embarrassment, "Yeah Josephine fed me last night and I drank a lot of water so I'm feeling much better than last night."

"I'm glad."

He stared at her and then blushed, "Look – I wanted to apologize for ruining your night with Josephine. I know we don't really know each other and you saw me in not one of my greatest states. But I wanted to thank you for being okay about it."

"It's okay. If you don't mind Josephine told me why you were drinking." She gave him a sympathetic smile, "I'm so sorry – this must not be easy."

"It's alright you know it happens sometimes… but -" Wade trailed as his eyes stared outside when he saw his ex with her current – hand in hand. He felt a lump in his throat and his heart breaking into two. He looked distraught as he watched them walk toward the bus and then get on. "Oh no" he murmured to himself.

Luckily they were sitting at the front of the bus and not the back where they were. Amina felt crushed watching him gaze at the couple. "Butterflies are ugly!" she blurted out loudly.

Everyone around them turned and looked in her direction and she was met with baffled stares. Wade turned his head in her direction as well, "What?" he asked.

Her face went pale. "I'm deathly scared of butterflies and moths" she admitted, "You know those butterfly tattoos and rings and all that – I think it's putrid."

He laughed, "That's strange, because I thought all girls liked butterflies and found them pretty."

"I really hate them" she said, "Yuck! They freak me out."

Wade smiled at her and then turned to look at the couple and spotted Beth staring at them. As soon as she saw Wade look in her direction, she turned to face Punk.

Amina grinned as she had seen Beth too. "She's jealous" she whispered in his ear.

"She's not jealous" said Wade. "Is she?"

Amina nodded and then flashed a smile at him. "You're welcome."

His blushing smile then turned into a laugh as he noticed who was walking through the aisle of the bus. "Finally decided to show up, sunshine!" he called.

Josephine slowly walked through the aisle, she was not a morning person and even being with the company had never fixed that. "Shut up Wade" she said glaring at him.

"Anyone would think that you were the one who was hung over" snapped Wade. Josephine chose to ignore him and sit a few seats in front of them. She pulled her knees in and covered herself with her blanket and leaned her head against the window.

"How are you this morning" chirped Rosa as she jumped in the seat next to Josephine.

"Horrible" said Josephine as she nestled her head under the blanket, "I just want to sleep."

"Well of course you do when you were sleeping with Wade last night" Rosa cackled, she gave Josephine a wink.

Josephine sprung up, "What?!"

"I saw him leave your room this morning – I'm so glad you two are finally together" said Rosa casually, "When's the wedding? I'm your maid of honour."

It was too early in the day for all this to happen. "One, we're not together. Two, there is no wedding and three – what makes you think that you'd be my maid of honour?"

Rosa smirked, "One, we came into the WWE together. Two, we've known each other the longest and three – I'm probably your closest female friend."

She smiled, "Okay you're right – you probably will be."

"I'm also gorgeous! But I'm feeling a little threatened of your friendship with Amina" said Rosa.

"She'll never be my maid of honour" said Josephine, "Maybe a bridesmaid?"

Rosa turned to look at Amina who was conversing with Wade, "Well be careful she might steal your husband from you."

Josephine sighed, "For the last time -Wade's _not_ my husband… my husband would be someone more like…" She searched through the bus and then outside where she found the Irishman who was putting his luggage in the side of the bus. Instantly her face grew bright and she was smiling.

Rosa followed her friend's eyesight and began laughing hysterically. "Oh my god. I knew it!"

Josephine turned back to look at her, "Knew what?"

"You like Sheamus" whispered Rosa in her ear.

It wasn't until Rosa had said it to her that Josephine was aware of her feelings. She grew shy and began staring out the window. She couldn't feel like she could look anyone in the eye.

"I don't see the attraction" said Rosa, "I like my guys with a tan. I think I liked you better when I thought you were sleeping with Wade."

"Shut up before someone hears you" hushed Josephine who was feeling highly exposed. "Why did I wake up this morning?" Josephine sighed and sunk into her seat.

"Look – I'm your friend I don't get why you're so worried for" said Rosa, "I feel like we're in high school."

"Yes this is all great for you because you're the beautiful cheerleader who everyone wants and I'm just…" Josephine stopped.

"…The gorgeous soon to be Divas Champion" said Rosa.

Josephine smiled at her, but then she looked helpless. "I'm just stuck. How do I even start this? I haven't gone on a date in ages or a boyfriend."

"You just have to be confident Josephine - who you are, but I don't know why you turn into a scaredy cat whenever you see him. He's not so scary" she said.

Josephine stared out the window and bit her lip, "Yes he is."

"Well you better do something – otherwise someone else will" said Rosa as she spotted Natalya talking to Sheamus outside. "Imagine if Sheamus and Natalya got together – highly scandalous couple!"

Josephine slapped Rosa's arm, "Don't say that! Are you trying to crush me?"

….

"I was just thinking about what you said last night and I'm really fine" said Natalya. "I'm sorry that I've been acting out – just been feeling a bit down from all of these losses."

"No need to apologize. We're both in this – maybe we just need some time apart" said Sheamus,  
"Just want to prepare for my match at the pay per view. That's all."

Natalya looked saddened. "Don't worry. We'll continue after I win" he grinned at her.

"That's what I like to hear" she said, her grin returning.

"Until then you should really have some time to yourself. You never really got that when you and Tyson…well you know" said Sheamus.

"I will" she said, "You're a good friend."

He felt a little guilty for turning her away, when she had just called him a good friend. "Come on, we'll sit together on the bus" he said, "Just two friends – sitting on the bus."

She shook her head, "No, I saw Tyson get on this one. I think I'll get on the other one."

"Alright" said Sheamus as he walked away from her.

He walked up to the larger bus and got on; he stared through the aisle, wondering where he should sit. Rosa, who was still sitting with Josephine, stood up in front of him. "You can sit next to Josephine; I think she said something about wanting to ask you something."

Josephine looked truly mortified not even having the chance to save herself - let alone notice that Sheamus was right in front of her. Sheamus was a little confused then glanced at her and smiled, "Sure – if she doesn't mind."'

She couldn't seem to find words but finally she came back to the world, "I don't mind. Unless you wanted to sit somewhere else… that's fine."

Sheamus smiled at her. "No – here is perfect" he said as he sat down. Josephine felt herself light up.

Rosa gave her a wink and then left to sit with Primo Colon. Josephine then turned to look at Sheamus as he placed his backpack above them. She really couldn't believe that they were sitting together on a two hour bus ride. But she realised how she really didn't want to muck this up, she really wanted him to like her.

"So you wanted to ask me something?" he interrupted her self consciousness.

"Oh yeah… I was just wondering… how you liked the Chinese last night?" she finally spat out. She wanted to kill herself at such a boring question.

Sheamus smiled, "I loved it. Not really the biggest Chinese food person but I did enjoy what I had."

"Well I love Chinese" she said, "I could eat it all day, every day." She sighed at herself after realising that she had just told the guy that she was trying to get to like her - that all she does is eat all day.

"You'll have to take me with you one day so I can learn to love it like you" he joked.

She gleamed. She would love to be anywhere with him. Her phone vibrated and it was a text message from Wade that read;' **Move away from that pasty Irishman**.'

Josephine chuckled and then turned around to see an angry Wade, Amina shrug her shoulders not knowing what the big deal was. The bus finally started and they were off. "This will be a long ride" said Sheamus.

"I don't think it's going to be that long." Josephine texted back to Wade, '**Oh well the bus is moving.'**


	4. Chapter 4

The bus came to a halt. They were in a new city and Josephine felt that her little moment of happiness was over. The two had been talking during the entire bus ride nonstop. Sheamus told her many stories from his past and she had revealed some stories about her own family at home. They found a few things in common and many things that they didn't. Sheamus looked excited as he began to look outside, "Looks like we're finally here."

Josephine didn't feel like Sheamus was really all that in to her at all. She attempted a smile and nodded. "Yes we're _finally _here."

He got up and grabbed his backpack from the top compartment above them. He pulled his arms through the straps. "It was nice to talk to you, Josephine."

Before she got a chance to flash her eyes up at him, he was walking down the aisle of the bus. "You too" she sighed feeling crushed. Rosa strutted toward her in excitement but was met with Josephine's glum expression.

Rosa frowned, "What happened? Why aren't you two hooking up right now?"

"Because he doesn't like me. How could he? I felt like I was just blabbering about crap that didn't make me look attractive to him at all."

Rosa shook her head, "How could he think you're not attractive? You're just being negative. I was watching and you two looked great. He actually looked really into you."

Josephine glared at her, "You're just saying that."

"Actually – no I'm not!" Rosa stressed as she began shaking her.

They could feel the bus shake as Wade stormed toward the two women, he glared at Josephine. "What was that?! I told you to stay away from him." he shouted.

Josephine ignored him. He would never understand.

"Back off!" yelled Rosa, defending her friend. "Why do you have to be such an idiot? You don't own her!"

"No one asked you, Rosa!" he yelled at her.

Amina broke through the pitted two, "Hey Josephine – want to go?" Josephine nodded as she moved between Wade and Rosa.

Josephine stood in the aisle with Amina, who grabbed her bag for her and they got off the bus. Once they got off the bus, Amina handed Josephine her bag back.

"Thank you Amina" she said, swinging it over her shoulder.

Amina smiled and asked no further questions. "No problem."

"Can I tell you something, Amina?"

"Sure"

Josephine sighed as she stared at the crowd of WWE staff that were outside the hotel. Some were signing autographs for fans. Wade and Rosa got off the bus without killing one another finally and walked up to the hotel, being professional.

"Even though we've just become friends, I feel like you're the only person I can trust and talk to."

Amina blushed in honour, "Well I actually feel the same way about you. I don't have any other real friends here; I mean you've got Rosa and Wade even Sheamus! I didn't know you two were such good friends."

"We're not friends. Well today was actually the first time we had really talked" said Josephine, remembering the elating moments that she had lived.

"Really?" Amina was surprised, "I'm sorry I thought you guys were."

"No" she said, "But you don't just have me. Wade seems to really want to be your friend. He never makes an effort to talk to anyone – especially girls not since well… me." Josephine smiled.

Amina blushed again. "Well he was just apologizing for last night. He was just being nice."

"See that's the thing. Wade never apologizes and as you saw with me, he isn't really nice" said Josephine.

"Oh yes" said Amina, "I didn't quite understand that. Why was he so angry with you sitting with Sheamus?"

Josephine rolled her eyes, "Wade being Wade. He told me that they didn't really get along in the Indies or something – I can't remember. But from what I saw, he seems to see what I see in you – a really great friend."

Amina smiled, "You know… Maybe this might be what I saw but, I think if you like someone and you think he's a good person and the person that you want to be with then you shouldn't let anyone make you feel like you don't deserve that, especially Wade."

Josephine's eyes widened as she stared at Amina. Then she cringed as she realised that Amina knew exactly what was going on. "Am I really that readable?"

She laughed at Josephine's innocence. "No – it was just one of my theories. The other was that you were making Wade jealous because he liked you."

"Maybe in another story, but not this one" said Josephine. "But it's a little hard with Wade breathing down my neck; I mean he's my best friend. I could never shut him out."

"Well maybe he needs a little distraction?" suggested Amina.

"And you would be perfect!" yelled Josephine with cheer. She began grinning wickedly.

"Oh - I was thinking maybe Rosa…" said Amina who didn't look too pleased with the idea.

She shook her head, "No Rosa would never be into that and Wade hates her. You would be perfect – he already seems to like you."

Amina looked a little apprehensive, "You think?"

"YES!" she shouted, "Do I need to get Daniel Bryan out here?"

She shook her head, "I'm doing this for you, Josephine."

Josephine smiled, "Come on – let's get in our rooms."

….

"You're rooming with Natalya" said Rosa as she stared at the hotel sheet.

"Cool" said Josephine, "But she hasn't been her happy self since her and Tyson split. But it should be alright." Rosa nodded.

Amina stood with the two of them, she was rooming with Rosa which she was happy about, "Hey I'll be in our room – I might try to find Wade as well." Amina winked at Josephine and left.

Josephine grinned while Rosa looked utterly confused, "Why would she look for that idiot?"

"They're friends" said Josephine.

Rosa looked annoyed. Josephine knew it was because she was angry with Wade. "Thank you so much Rosa for sticking up for me when Wade was being… well himself. You are seriously the best friend I could ever have - definitely going to be my maid of honour."

Rosa finally smiled, "It's okay, girl!"

"And…. Thank you for helping me with the whole 'guy' thing" said Josephine, "I'm glad I talked to you about it."

"The 'pasty guy' thing" Rosa laughed.

Josephine rolled her eyes.

"I'm just kidding! You're welcome!" said Rosa, "Come on we got a gym session to get to."

…

Wade was in his room, he was still heated about what had happened on the bus. Amina watched as he angrily threw his stuff on his bed. Amina leaned against his door, "I feel sorry for the person that's going to room with you."

He turned around and looked at her, he suddenly stopped being so irritable. "Feel sorry for me – It's Slater" said Wade.

"Oh I do" she said as she walked inside and sat on Wade's bed. "So can I ask… what happened on the bus?"

"What do you mean?" asked Wade.

"You went what's the word… _crazy_ at Josephine!" said Amina, "I thought you guys are supposed to be friends."

"Best friends" Wade corrected as he went back to unpacking.

Amina rolled her eyes, "Well best friends don't scream at best friends like that. Was it that much of a big deal that Sheamus sat next to her and they talked. I mean are you jealous?"

"Of course not! She can talk to anyone except… him."

She knew this was going nowhere. "Hey do you maybe want to go get something to eat with me?"

Wade stared at her, "You want to go with me? Why?"

"Take it as a reimbursement for last night" she said, "You're paying of course."

He smirked, "Are you going to use that for everything?"

"Pretty much" she smiled.

….

Sheamus was in the gym, pumping the weights of course with some of the male wrestlers; there was Drew McIntyre and Justin Gabriel. The three took a moment to take a break and rehydrate. "You been getting out much, Drew?" asked Justin as he sipped from his water bottle. "I mean you must get lots of girls after you."

Drew smiled, "Well since I never seem to make TV these days – I've actually been hanging out with Kaitlyn a lot. She's a nice girl, nothing going on though."

The other two males were intrigued. "Would you want there to be?" asked Sheamus.

Drew shrugged his shoulders, "She's nice but I don't know if I want to be dating someone who I work with. You know how the last one turned out."

Sheamus and Justin stared at each other – not wanting to laugh. "But I wouldn't mind it if something did" continued Drew, "What about you two?"

Justin's eyes looked across to Rosa and Josephine who were running on the treadmills. "Um… no one is particular" he said, "To busy taking care of Tyson – he's been such a mess since he split from Nat."

Sheamus didn't feel so welcome anymore. "Really? But didn't he ask for the break… I mean that's what I heard."

Justin nodded, "Yeah – but he thought it was best for both of them but now he's hearing from Beth that she's been hooking up with some guy."

Sheamus had never felt so uncomfortable. "Are you sure? I mean isn't Beth too busy with Punk."

"She's like Nattie's best friend" said Drew, "Of course she'd know."

"You think Natalya would have told her?" said Sheamus trying to be a suave as possible. Would Natalya really do that to him? Their agreement was to be kept between the two. Maybe Natalya grew angry at him for asking for space and now she decided to tell Beth.

"They're girls. They tell each other everything" said Drew. "I wish they wouldn't but they do."

"I mean everyone knows how good Tyson and Nat were together – who would do something like that?" said Justin. "I don't understand it."

"Well they're on a break" said Drew, "So it's not like she's cheating on him. But I guess I can see from Tyson's perspective."

Sheamus was just pressing to go see Natalya and ask her why their secret was now not so secret. But he couldn't because they had a show tonight and he had no time.

"I don't know that's their business we should leave it at that" he said as he went back to doing the weights. Drew and Justin agreed and the three of them continued their workout.


End file.
